This project will develop a research interface that provides a flexible and portable interface to the implanted portion of a commercially available cochlear implant. Hardware and software development will be supported to create this device, which shall be optimized for use by the NIDCD neural prosthesis research community to provide enhanced recording, stimulating and processing capabilities. An open system architecture will be required for both hardware and software designs, where possible, to provide documentation of device operation and facilitate continued enhancement by the research community. An application programming library suitable for neural prosthesis research and development will be developed under this contract to produce source code that will be released for widespread use and further development.